OS: Crisis
by Gwen who
Summary: Un petit moment dans la tête de Kate Kane aka Batwoman durant la crise sur le Waverider. De ses doutes à son amitié avec Kara Danvers aka Supergirl.


**Coucou à toutes et à tous. Je voulais vous partager cet OS centré sur Kate Kane pendant Crisis avec quand même pas mal de chose qui diffère de la série. **

**J'espère que vous aller aimer et avec le crossover qui reprend dans quelques jours, je me suis dit que ce serait de le poster maintenant, surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire en français pour l'instant sur cette série.**

**Cet OS n'a été relu que par moi, alors d'avance, désolée si il reste des fautes et des tournures de phrases approximatives. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comment ma vie a autant fait pour changer en si peu de temps ? Comment de femme qui faisait tout pour réussir à intégrer l'entreprise de mon père j'avais pu devenir la personne qu'il traque autant. Comment de femme au coeur brisé j'avais fait pour revenir et voir mon ex copine mariée à un homme ? Comment de fille assez terre à terre, je me suis retrouvée sur une Terre parallèle à me battre au coté d'une alien, d'un méta humain à la super vitesse, de voyageurs temporaux, d'une fille venue du futur et de ce qui ressemble à un Dieu ? Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps alors que je viens à peine de retrouver ma jumelle que je croyais morte depuis 15 ans, comment j'ai pu me rendre responsable du meurtre de ma belle mère juste par amour pour ma sœur psychopathe ?

J'aimerais être comme Kara et garder espoir, j'aimerais être comme Barry et rester positif, j'aimerais être aussi forte et courageuse qu'Oliver qui a accepté sa mort presque avec sourire après avoir essayer de sauver le plus de monde possible sur Terre-38 mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je viens de Gotham, la ville du chevalier noir après tout. Moi même, je travaille et je veille sur ma ville depuis l'obscurité de la nuit. Pourquoi m'avoir choisit ? Même si ma place est plus légitime que ce maboul de Lex Luthor.

Voir Kara, cette femme si gentille, si douce, tout mon opposé et c'est peut être pour cela que nous formons une bonne équipe, s'énerver et voir ses yeux devenir rouges m'a montré et je crois que j'en avais besoin que tout le monde n'est ni blanc ni noir et qu'il existe une infinité de nuances de gris au milieu.

-Tu repenses à ce que Bruce de Terre 99 t'as dit ? Me demande Kara en s'asseyant à côté de moi et me tendant une bière.

-Est ce que tu es sensible à l'alcool ? Je lui demande, pour détourner la conversation.

-Pas vraiment, sourit-elle, mais toi comme moi avons besoin de boire quelque chose. Alors ?

-Comment fais tu pour rester aussi… lumineuse malgré tout ce que tu viens de traverser et tout ce que tu as déjà traversé ? Je l'interroge.

-Je ne suis pas si lumineuse pour le moment mais tout le monde sur ce vaisseau a connu des épreuves, aucun de nous n'a été épargné par la vie et par ce que la vie de super héros implique. En ce moment, j'ai envie de jeter Lex dans le vide, de réduire en poussière tout un tas de chose, de pleurer, de crier mais nous n'avons pas ce luxe. Nous devons honorer la mémoire d'Oliver en continuant le combat et surtout, je ne peux pas perdre espoir de ramener un jour toutes ces Terres qui ont disparu. Abandonner le combat n'est pas envisageable et tu le sens aussi, même si tu nous connais moins.

-Il y a encore quelques mois, je m'entraînais pour intégrer l'entreprise de sécurité privée de mon père et aujourd'hui. Je ne sais plus, je ne reconnais plus ma vie.

-Je te comprends, me dit Kara, en posant sa main sur mon épaule et son contact a quelque chose de réconfortant. J'ai eu de nombreuses périodes de doute, alternant entre privilégié Kara Danvers et Supergirl. J'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il fallait trouver le juste équilibre entre les deux. Ce n'est pas facile au départ, mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

-Et si il était trop tard ? Si je ne pouvais pas sauver ma sœur, si je sombrais dans la noirceur comme Bruce ? Je demande en posant la véritable question qui me travaille.

J'ai peur du faire du mal -plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà fait – autour de moi. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Bruce, aigrie, tuant même mes alliés. Je ne veux pas que dans ma quête de ramener Beth dans le bon chemin, je perde les autres personnes auxquelles je tiens ou que je perde mon âme. Tout ce que je voulais au départ était sauver Sophie, puis Gotham et maintenant quoi ? J'ai la sensation que tout s'empire dès que je m'en mêle.

-Bruce avait fait ses propres choix et tu feras les tiens. Ta famille ne définit pas qui tu es, tu es ta propre personne, me dit Kara avec conviction et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle dit ces mots. Elle semble aussi triste en disant cette phrase et je me demande qui est la personne qui semble lui avoir brisée son coeur.

-C'est gentil Kara, mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Parce que c'est de ma faute si ma sœur est devenue, ce qu'elle est devenue, parce que je l'ai laissé tombé. C'est de ma faute si elle a tuée toutes ces personnes.

-Non ! D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'étais qu'une enfant à l'époque, tu as essayé et tu essayes encore. Une fois que la crise sera terminée, tu réussiras peut-être à la ramener. C'est ce que semble avoir accompli la Kate de Terre 99, me répond Kara en me tendant une photo de Beth et moi, souriant à l'objectif.

Je regarde la photographie avec un mélange de regrets et d'admiration devant cette version souriante de ma jumelle. Nous sommes tellement heureuses, en paix et belles sur cette photo. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus m'appesantir que la voix de Sara résonne dans les hauts parleurs.

-Tout le monde sur pont immédiatement.

Nous posons nos bières avec Kara avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe sur le pont où de nouveaux arrivants sont aussi présents. Kara se précipite vers celle que je reconnais comme étant sa sœur.

-Grâce à Rao tu vas bien.

-J'ai appris pour Oliver, je suis désolée.

-Il s'est sacrifié pour que le plus grand monde soit sauf. Et toi, Kelly, James, Nia et Brainy ? Lui demande la Super.

-Tout le monde va bien, Kelly et James sont en sécurité et Nia et Brainy aident en bas sur Terre 1.

-Vous êtes qui ? Je demande à la femme qui se tient derrière l'agent du gouvernement et que Kara n'a visiblement pas vu, plus préoccupée par sa sœur.

-Lena Luthor, répond la brune aux yeux vert.

-Luthor ? Je l'interroge. Donc un psychopathe ça ne suffisait pas ? Je demande en me tournant vers le Monitor.

-Comment ça ? Demande alors Alex.

-Lex est vivant, lui explique Kara, et il a tué Superman.

-Lex… Lex est vivant ? Demande Lena. Comment ? Et Superman n'est pas mort, il y en a même deux !

-Lex Luthor avait un rôle a joué lors de cette crise, lui explique le Monitor, tout comme vous. Quand au différent Superman, le multivers en regorge.

-D'ailleurs Kara, tu as beau dire que je suis ton amie, tu n'as pas pris la peine de demander de mes nouvelles alors que tu as demandé pour le monde. Notre amitié n'a vraiment rien signifié à tes yeux et si j'avais encore le moindre doute, me voilà fixée.

Je ne connais pas l'histoire entre la jeune Luthor et mon amie à cape, mais je doute fort que Kara ait menti ou n'ait accordé son amitié que pour pouvoir surveiller la jeune femme. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons autre chose à fouetter, le multivers à encore besoin d'être sauvé.

-Bien, en quoi celle là vous nous être utile, nous avons trouvé les 7 paragons alors pas besoin qu'elle fasse comme son timbré de frère.

-Miss Luthor est un cerveau brillant et c'est notamment grâce à son travail que des habitants de Terre 38 ont pu être évacué, explique le Monitor. Elle est présente pour se joindre à l'équipe du Dr Palmer, de Curtis Holt, de William Clayton et de Felicity Smoak afin de trouver un moyen de stopper la vague d'anti matière.

-Felicity ? Est ce qu'elle sait pour mon père et William ? Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas fait par de notre présence à notre mère ! S'énerve la jeune archère.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez Miss Smoak mais votre mère et votre frère sont tout deux brillants et ont déjà prouvé leur talent.

-Mon père n'aurait pas voulu la mettre en danger !

-Et bien que je le regrette, votre père n'est plu et vous, nous devons toujours sauver les Terres restantes.

-Bien, Miss Luthor, veuillez me suivre, demande Ray alors que la brune ne sourcille même pas devant la ressemble entre un des Super et l'astrophysicien. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, ce qui est possible.

-Et nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps ? Je demande.

-Nous attendons des nouvelles de Flash, Vibe et Killer Frost sur la position de l'Anti Monitor. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant, dit le Monitor avant de disparaître sous nos yeux.

J'ai vraiment du mal avec ce type !

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande soudainement Kal El, celui de Terre 38.

-Comment ça ? Lui demande sa cousine.

-Kara, l'année dernière tu nous disais que vous étiez amies avec Lena Luthor, poursuit Loïs.

-Longue histoire, élude la blonde.

-Kara, je te connais, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant que vous étiez sur Argo, comme le fait que j'ai dû combattre Lex Luthor. Lena était de notre côté et alors que je pensais l'avoir tué, il a trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir. Lena l'avait vu venir et s'est rendue dans sa cachette sans prévenir personne et l'a abattu. Mais avant de mourir, il lui a révélé ma véritable identité et pour elle, une trahison de plus n'était pas possible. Et j'ai mis du temps avant de tout lui dire moi même, ne me rendant pas compte de la souffrance de mon amie. Quand je l'ai avoué et qu'elle m'a tout de suite pardonnée, j'étais tellement soulagée mais elle ne faisait que de jouer la comédie.

-Elle s'est fait passée pour ton amie et a volé Myriad, ne lui cherche pas des excuses, tranche froidement Alex.

-Elle a fait quoi ? Demande brusquement le Super.

-Elle voulait éradiquer la méchanceté et le mensonge. Son but est noble mais elle n'a pas les esprits clairs, elle a agit sous le coup de la colère, elle n'est pas comme sa famille ! La défend la Super.

-Elle a pointé des canons à Kryptonite sur toi, lui rétorque Alex. Et même si je lui suis grandement reconnaissante pour son aide sur les portails pour évacuer notre Terre, je n'en n'oublie pas pour autant ses défauts.

-Et bien, je suis le paragon de l'espoir alors j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'elle puisse se racheter, elle n'est pas comme Lex ou comme Lilian et tu le sais.

-Kara, je suis la première à espérer pouvoir changer quelqu'un, j'interviens pour la première fois dans la conversation mais…

-Non, toi aussi tu étais prête à faire ce qu'il fallait tout à l'heure au cas où j'aurais été trop loin. De plus, le plus important pour l'instant est qu'elle nous aide, le reste nous le verrons qu'une fois notre Terre et toutes les autres seront restaurés.

Elle quitte le pont pour signifier que la conversation est clause. Dans un sens, nos situations ne sont pas si différentes sauf que Beth a déjà tuer des personnes contrairement à cette Lena Luthor, enfin si on exclut Lex Luthor, mais je ne vais pas me sentir triste pour lui. J'essaye de récupérer ma sœur et Kara, sa meilleure amie.

Je me dirige vers le laboratoire de Ray, pas que je comprenne grand-chose à tous ces trucs scientifiques mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper et même si le bon sens voudrais que j'aille plutôt voir si Kara va bien, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule et que les dernières heures l'ont épuisé mentalement.

Dans le labo, en plus de Ray et de Lena, un homme noir, une blonde et un grand brun travaillent de concernent et partent dans des explications qu'eux seuls comprennent. J'essaye de prendre un livre qui traîne sur une des tables avant de me rendre compte que c'est un roman érotique. Je le repose en secouant la tête. De l'érotisme hétéro, pour moi qui a toujours été gay, c'est pas quelque chose que j'aime lire.

-Vous êtes venue me surveiller ? Demande froidement Lena Luthor.

-En fait, je me demander combien de milliardaires il y a sur ce vaisseau à part bien sûr vous et moi, je lui répond sarcastiquement.

-Plus que vous ne pourriez le croire, lance le grand brun alors que ses yeux sont rougis.

De même que ceux de la blonde et la ressemblance avec Mia est assez frappante. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors que je me trouve devant la femme et le fils d'Oliver.

-Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Et en plus, vous faites tous WASP.

-Et pas vous ? Demande la blonde.

-Je suis gay, je lui réponds l'air de rien, et un peu trop anti conformiste.

-Je suis gay aussi, répond William.

-Et je suis juive, poursuit Felicity.

-Et moi, j'ai perdu ma fortune, répond Ray en bidouillant quelque chose à l'aide de celui qui doit être Curtis.

-Et vous ? J'interroge Lena.

-Quoi, moi ? S'étonne la brune. Je suis une bâtarde irlandaise, ça vous va comme réponse.

Je fais la moue alors qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de lever les yeux vers moi pour répondre. Porter un nom difficile et que tout le monde connaît, je sais ce que ça fait. Avoir une sœur psychopathe, c'est pareil qu'un frère, je connais aussi mais je ne me comporte pas comme elle. Kara lui a caché sa véritable identité alors qu'elles étaient amies ? Même mon père ne sait pas qui se cache derrière le masque de Batwoman.

-Dites, c'est courant sur votre Terre de vouloir tuer ses amies ? Je lui demande.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Donc ça ne doit pas l'être. Par contre, ce qui l'est, courant, c'est de mentir ou d'omettre de dire la vérité pour protéger les personnes qui nous sont proches.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, me rétorque la brune.

Son ton est froid mais aussi blessé. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être trahi par tous ses amis, c'est vrai, je ne le remets même pas en question, par contre, elle doit essayer de se mettre à leur place, non seulement, elle porte un nom de famille qui n'est pas enclin à la confiance, mais en plus de cela, tous ces mensonges avaient pour but de la protéger et de la protéger de son maboule de frère et de sa mère qui n'a pas l'air d'être mieux.

-Oh que si, tu n'as pas idée, je lui dis. Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à qui on a menti, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des psychopathes dans ta famille et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été trahi, mais nous ne prévoyons pas de nous servir de nos amis par la suite, je lui dis.

Je suis peut-être un peu dure et visiblement, si j'en crois les regards des autres intellos dans le laboratoire, je le suis, mais ce dont cette femme a besoin, ce n'est pas de douceur ou de mots gentils. Et je sais que Kara est trop gentille pour dire ses 4 vérités à la milliardaire. Alex n'est pas neutre.

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est ma vie, rétorque Lena. De plus, nous devons finir nos travaux et tu es clairement une gêne pour cela puisque tout ce que tu fais est de nous déconcentrer.

Sur ce point, je m'accorde avec elle, devinant au passage que la conversation est close. Je quitte le laboratoire et je retrouve le coin tranquille de tout à l'heure. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'instant, rien d'utile. C'est étrange de devoir attendre alors que depuis des semaines, je ne fais que courir entre mon rôle de justicière et celle de milliardaire. J'ai menti à toutes les personnes qui me sont proche mon père pour commencer, Mary, qui malgré son envie de m'aider, de nous aider que ce soit Batwoman ou juste Kate, à Sophie.

Je leur mens pour les protéger, même si Alice, Beth, sait qui je suis. Kara a dû faire la même chose que moi, elle a menti à son amie pour la protéger et pour se protéger, c'est comme cela que nos vies fonctionnent.

Bien que ces 5 dernières années, j'ai parcouru le globe pour m'entraîner avec les meilleurs, je sais qu'Oliver a menti à toute une ville pendant 6 ans, Barry fait la même chose. C'est ce que nous sommes.

Tout le monde a quelqu'un pour passer ses dernières heures Barry a Iris et son équipe, Sara est avec Mia et Constantine, Diggle cherche Lyla, sa femme, Clark a Loïs. Ça me va d'être seule même si c'est un peu oppressant. Je voudrais simplement dire au revoir à mon père, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-A quoi tu penses ? M'interrompt une voix que je commence à bien connaître.

-Tu n'es pas avec ta sœur ? Je l'interroge.

-Non, elle a été voir si elle peut aider Felicity et tous les autres. Je me doutais que tu serais là après ta petite conversation avec Lena. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et même si tu veux toujours croire en votre amitié, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle te l'accordera à nouveau. Elle ressemble réellement à une Luthor.

-Je sais, soupire Kara. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas réellement elle même. Après cette crise, elle va se rendre compte que la vie est trop courte et que quoiqu'elle fasse, même si la méchanceté et la cruauté disparaissent, il y aura toujours des méchants.

-Ta foi en l'humanité est impressionnante.

-Les humains comme les aliens sont capables du pire, c'est vrai mais aussi du meilleur.

-Comment tu peux pardonner autant ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas en vouloir à Lena ? J'ai vu ce qu'un peu de Kryptonite était capable de faire, alors 3 canons braqués sur toi, c'était la mort assurée. Même pour Beth, je ne suis pas aussi… Indulgente.

-Ce n'est pas être indulgente, me détrompe la Super. C'est avoir foi. Ces dernières années, j'ai vu que Lena n'était en rien semblable à sa famille, plusieurs fois elle nous a aidé à les arrêter, à sauver la Terre et tous ses habitants sans distinction.

-Elle a de la chance de t'avoir pour amie, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte pour l'instant, je glisse à Kara en pensant que personne n'a jamais autant cru en moi.

-Tu es mon amie aussi Kate Kane et maintenant que tu connais l'existence des Terres parallèles, je ne doute pas que Cisco va te fabriquer le même genre d'appareil que le mien. Nous pourrons toujours se voir. Et si jamais, un jour tu as besoin d'aide, pour des méchants, ou simplement parce que tu as besoin d'une amie, je serais là.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**10/01/2020**


End file.
